1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to self-tumor antigens and methods and compositions to generate immunity in humans against self tumor antigens. This invention is more particularly related to eliciting or enhancing immunity against human self tumor antigen encoded by unconventional reading frames with homology to foreign proteins
2. Description of Related Art
Self-tumor antigens that elicit anti-tumor immune responses in responses to interferon-α (IFN-α) stimulation remain poorly defined. Currently, most of tumor antigens and autoantigens are encoded by primary open reading frames in mRNAs.
A new generation of tumor antigens has been defined as “self proteins” (J. Exp. Med. 180:1-4, 1994; Cell 82:13-17, 1995). Self tumor antigens are proteins that are expressed by both normal cells and cancer cells. (As opposed to mutated proteins that are unique and thus cancer specific.) Self tumor antigens are typically overexpressed by the cancer cells. Certain self proteins, such as HER-2/neu and c-myc, are known to be involved in malignant transformation. See U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020019331 to Cheever.
Internal ribosome entry site associated studies have been extensive in biochemistry field but not immunology fields, e.g., tumor immunology field. The practical use of internal ribosome entry site is limited in construction of bicistronic vectors for gene therapy and construction of bicistronic vectors for gene expression.
Due to the difficulties in the current approaches to treatment and prevention of cancer, there is a need in the art for improved methods and compositions. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides other related advantages.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.